harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Willa Granger
Hermione: "Willa get out of here!" Willa: "I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione: "Are you that desperate to avenge Cedric that you're willing to die!" 'Willa: "This isn't about him...even if it is, Cedric didn't flee when he was faced to face with Voldemort and neither will I!" '''Willa arguing with Hermione about her sister wanting to escape. Willa Van Granger is the twin sister of Hermione Jean Granger, she cares deeply for her sister and turns to her when she is in need of help. She was in a relationship with Cedric Diggory, but due to his death their relationship was broken. She is always called mudblood, filthy mudblood, little mudblood and mudblood number 2. In her sixth year she joins Dumbledore's army and also falls in love with Harry Potter. Willa is a tall beautiful tall seventeen year old, she has brown hair with red streaks and carmel brown eyes, her favorite color is blue so she's mostly seen wearing a blue shirt, or blue jean pants, she also wears a necklace of a silver stone with gold around it that hangs on a black string that Cedric gave her, and around her waist she sports a leather pouch around that hooks around a belt that has a potion inside that which will save someone's life if even if they are one second from death. '''First year '''"Wise...noble, okay...Gryffindor!" '''Willa being sorted into Gryffindor. Willa was sorted into Gryffindor her first year of Hogwarts, she first met Cedric Diggory and was always close and stayed by him. She always admired her sister's smartness wishing she was just as smart. Cedric reassured her insecurity by saying she's depandable. She grew a fear of Professor Snape (she found him a little dark). During class with Professor Flitwick she watched as her sister sucessfully raised her feather in the air, something she and other students couldn't do. While talking to Cedric she overhears Ron calling her sister "a nightmare" it provoked her after Hermione left in sadness Willa slapped Ron for upsetting Hermione and ran to her sister, she stayed with her in the girls bathroom until dinnertime. On Halloween when Professor Quirrel let the troll into the dungeons she fled to the dormitories with the rest of Gryffindore, the next day she went to see if Hermione was alright after being informed of the troll attacking her. She watched the Quidditch match of Slytherin VS Gryffindor, and cheered as her house won. Willa was cautious of her actions after Harry, Ron and Hermione got Gryfindoor in trouble. After Gryffindor wins the house cup she celebrates with her house. ' Second year. "I just visited her in the hospital wing...she looked so helpless...afraid actually" '''Willa to Cedric about Hermione being petrified. In her second year Willa took more interest in potions then she did her first year, she grew a close friendship with Ginny Weasly, but mostly spent her time with Hermione and Cedric again. Unlike her sister, she wasn't obsessed with Gilderoy Lockhart, she finds him "too perfect" and also dubfounded for releasing the pixies from their cage, she hid under her desk until it was over. Willa was present when Draco calls Hermione "You filthy little mudblood", she was ready to curse him but Cedric stopped her so she wouldn't get in trouble. After Professor Mcgonagall tells the students about The Chamber Of Secrets, Cedric gives a necklace that if she's petrified it would restore her to her original form immediately. She helped Hermione make the Pollyjuice potion, when Cedric asked her why she kept leaving, she told him that her siser, Harry and Ron think that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, and they need to the Pollyjuice potion to know for sure, she tells him not to tell anyone and he promises not to. Willa knew about Hermione looking for information with the hand mirror and was told to stay in the dormitories until she came back. The next day Cedric came to Willa informing her that Mcgonagall is looking for her, when she finds her she takes Willa to the hospital wing revealing Hermione was petrified, after leaving the hospital wing she ran into Cedric and tells him about what happened to Hermione, he apologizes but tells her that Professor Sprout can unpetrify the victims, much to Willa's relief. Willa was quite worried about her sister and kept checking on he mandrakes and asking Professor Sprout if she needed any help, she tried to unpetrify Hermione herself by putting the necklace that Cedric gave her on Hermione, but it didn't work. She asked Cedric why it wouldn't work on Hermione and why he thinks it would protect her, Cedric told her that it only protects the person it was meant to protect (which in this case is Willa) she asked him why he would give her that, Cedric then confesses that it's because he cares about her and doesn't want anything to happen to her. Hermione and Willa are reunited after Hermione is unpetrified. Cedric smiles telling her that he loves nothing more than to see her happy '''Third year Willa: "What are dementors, why are they at Hogwarts?'"' ' Cedric: "They are the guards of Askaban...one was on the train"' '''Willa: "Those are dangerous an horrifying creatures, what are they doing here?!"'''' Cedric: "They're probably looking for Sirius Black..." Willa: "Who's Sirius Black?" Cedric: "He's a killer...he escaped from Askaban prison" Willa: "Askaban is the most secure prison...how did he get out?" ' Cedric: "No one knows...listen don't do anything dangerous, I don't want those things to hurt you..."' Willa: "They won't hurt me, you heard Dumbledore, it's not in their nature" 'Willa and Cedric about the dementors. ' ''' When Willa turned thirteen she got a bracelet from Hermione, and a brown cat from her mom and dad that she named Truffle (after her favorite chocolate). She took Truffle with her to Hogwarts and introduced her to Cedric (they sat by each other on the train) her and Cedric talked about what there year is going to be like at Hogwarts, saying how they have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, they had a moment when they shared a pumpkin pastie after the train stopped she wondered if they were at Hogwarts but looked out the window and saw that they weren't there, as everything was freezing she grabbed Cedric's hand in fear. The dementor came by and she stared at it hoping it wouldn't attack her. After arriving at Hogwarts she sat by Hermione and listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech. During Defense Against The Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin, Willa asked him if he's actually going to teach them how to defend themselves, much to Lupin's amusement, after everyone saw their boggart turn into what they fear most, Willa's boggart turned into a frightening laughing clown, after staring at it in fear she turned it into a marching toy which all the students thought was humerous. The next day she was walking and talking with Cedric when she noticed the dementors outside of Hogwarts, she asks him what Dementors are and why they are at Hogwarts, he explains to her they they are the guards of Askaban and that they are probably looking for the so called killer Sirius Black. Cedric tells her not to do anything dangerous so dementors won't hurt her. Willa and Cedric visited Hogsmaed together where he confessed that he liked Willa, and wanted to know if she had any feelings towards him, Willa was speechless and took off. At the end of the year she rode with Hermione on the Hogwarts express. Before leaving to go to her parents with Hermione she sees Cedric, at first she walked with Hermione but then stopped in her tracks and ran to Cedric, apologized for not talking to him and kissed him, starting their relationship. '''Fourth year. "Seeing Cedric like that...I could hardly bare it!" Willa tearfully to Hermione about seeing Cedric's body. Willa decided to surprise Cedric for his seventeenth birthday, after his birthday Willa said goodbye to him and that she would see him at Hogwarts. Willa and Hermione were invited to see the quidditch world cup with the Weasly family, with their parents' permission they went with the Weasly's, once they arrived Willa saw Cedric jump out of the tree and was happy to see him again. She walked with Cedric holding hands where she saw the portkey and was a little confused until Cedric explained that it transports them anywhere, Willa joked and asked if it was fun and Cedric responded "Buckle up". While traveling by the portkey she felt sick and freaked out after Hermione and the others let go and thought they fell, Cedric tells her to let go of the portkey, she lets go of the portkey but remains to hold her grip on Cedric's hand and lands with him, she leaves for the tent with the Weasly's while Cedric leaves with his father. Willa stood next to her sister wearing a green and white scarf that matched Hermione's and cheered for the Irish, she also had green stripes under her eyes and IRISH painted on her forehead. After the game was over Willa, Harry, Hermion, Ginny and Fred and George were teasing Ron about how he felt about Viktor Krum after saying "he's an artist" Willa laughed at the humerous jokes that the boys were throwing at Ron until Aruthur Weasly came telling them that they have to leave, when they exited the tent they found out that they were under attack, Willa without thinking left the group as they were running to find Cedric. While looking for Cedric she is knocked unconscious by a death eater, about thirty minutes later she wakes up in Cedric's arms and sees that the camp has been burnt down and that the dark mark is in the sky, she holds onto Cedric in fear and asked Cedric if that was Voldemort's mark, he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her, Arthur, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione later on found them where Hermione scolded her for leaving while they were in danger. She apologizes saying she was worried about Cedric, Hermione quickly hugs her saying how she scared her to death. They went back to the Burrow where the next day they would leave for Hogwarts. After arriving to Hogwarts she heard that Hogwarts was having the triwizard tournament, but was dissapointed when she found out no student under the age of 17 could participate, Cedric told her that he was thinking about putting his name in the goblet of fire, Willa told him that if he was chosen that he would win for sure. The nex day during Deffense Against The Dark Arts they were taught about the three unforgivable curses, Willa questioned why they were being taught about those curses, and each one terrified her more everytime, espicially the last one (the killing curse). That night was the choosing of the Triwizad champions, when Dumbledore announced that the Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory she cheered and smiled at him. Willa was quite shocked when Harry's name shot out of the goblet of fire, but didn't bother Harry like everybody else did. The first task came (dragons) and Willa came into the tent to wish Cedric good luck, she gave him a hug, kissed him and then said "I love you...good luck. " and left, Cedric suceeded in getting his egg, which Willa cheered for him. Cedric asked Willa if she would like to go to the Yule Ball with him and said yes, a few days before the ball without a date Ron asked her to the ball but she had to turn him down and said she was going with Cedric. Before Ron left she told him "I do know that Fleur Delacour doesn't have a date" The day of the ball arrived and Willa came downstiars a minute after Hermione, in a dress that matched Hermione's but blue. Cedric smiled at her saying he's never seen someone more beautiful, she takes Cedric's arm and they both go to the ball together. After finding out that the champions and their partners are the first to dance Willa wasn't quite sure how to feel about dancing infront of a large crowd, Cedric told her that if she gets scared to just look at him and don't worry about the crowd. She and Cedric danced the night away, after witnessing the fight between Ron and Hermione and seeing her sister crying, she convinced Hermione to go back and have fun, which she did. What Willa didn't tell Hermione was after Hermione went inside she went to confront Ron about how he hurt Hermione, she asked him if he hates seeing her with Viktor Krum why he didn't ask Hermione to the ball himself, Ron had no answer and she left to go back to the ballroom. Cedric could tell she was irritated and asked her what was wrong, she told him about everything Ron was doing and how it was hurting Hermione, he told her that everything would be alright then took her onto the dancefloor. While dancing Cedric asks Willa what has he done to deserve such a beautiful girl, Willa responds that Cedric deserves happiness, the two shared a kiss and Willa said she wished the perfect night wouldn't end. For the second task the triwizard champion has an hour to save a treasure that was taken by merpeople to the bottom of the lake, due to her relationship with Cedric, Willa was chosen as the hostage that Cedric had to save and was put under an enchanting sleep for an hour, one of Willa's worse fears is drowning; Cedric then promised to save her, Willa nodded her head and once again, hugged and kissed him then said "I love you...good luck".